The Forgotten Fall
by Rachaellynn111
Summary: When a mission for Shadow Gear goes horribly wrong Levy is left injured and without any memory of the person she used to be. As she travels through the woods, feverish, confused, and alone Gajeel finds her and soon becomes the only person she can trust. Especially, when a curse threatens to destroy her and Dark Guides come to collect her for the knowledge she stole. GaLe!
1. The Fall

Though her legs ached Levy stood and tired not to think about what was to come. She breathed heavily and took another fighting stance. The rain poured down as thunder cracked across the night sky. Blood trickled down her temple as she turned her head to the sound of Jet coughing up more blood and Droy who was unconscious; both their bodies bent and broken. Her eyes locked with Jets for a brief moment and she could see the panic and fear in them. Fear that her life was about to end. She let out a weak smile to let him know it was okay before returning her attention back to the problem at hand. Her three attackers stepped forward, their bodies illuminated as lightning flashed above.

The mission had been a simple retrieval but the two books had been more trouble than the flyer had led them to believe. The attack against them had been calculated and swift. And though Jet and Droy had managed to stop four of the seven members of the Dark Guild, they had been subdued and she was left alone with the final three. Levy's eyes fell to her satchel a few feet away and she noticed that they were looking towards it as well. Her mind raced as she tried to formulate a plan of attack but her current location, on the edge of the cliff, was less than desirable. If she was honest with herself there was only one thing she could do. With a deep breath she rapidly moved her arms, fingers twisting in the air, as she cast the word FIRE and her satchel was engulfed in flames.

"You bitch!" one man screamed as he charged towards the bag but the books within were nothing more than ash by the time he reached the smoldering pile. Levy cocked her head confidently as her fingers twisted again and she casted the word GUARD over Jet and Droy which transformed into a barrier surrounding them from any further attacks. When Levy lifted her arms in an attempt to cast it over herself however she was forced to stop in order to dodge an attack; sending her closer to the edge. She could see in her opponent's eyes that they were now out for blood now, her blood. She took a small step back and he foot touched the edge of the cliff; small pieces of rock falling down, by her calculations, at least sixty feet. If she was honest with herself there was only one possible end to the battle.

Levy looked over at Jet who was trying and failing to escape from her barrier. Tears fell from his eyes as he pounded his fists into the shield in a futile attempt to break her enchantment. He didn't even seem to notice that his wrist was broken as he screamed out to her but his words were blocked by the enchantment and continuing storm. Levy let out a weak smile knowing that it would only fall when they were out of danger though; even if she was no longer around. Next to him Droy began to wake and when he realized what was happening he dragged his torn body to Jet and started to strike the wall as well. Levy could hear the kill order even through the boom of thunder and endless rain. _My magic is all but gone_ she though and in a last ditch effort to save herself, as the men started towards her, she cast a protection ruin around her body. Slowly it began to weave its way from her feet and up her legs. She felt the blade slice across her body just as the ruins reached her waist. The pain was immense as she rocked on the edge of the cliff for a moment. She turned her head to her teammates again and tried to grin; her soaked blue hair thrashing across her face in the wind, before tumbling over the side. Levy's vision began to tunnel as the ruins continued to snake up her body and the ground rushed to meet her. In the distance she could hear Jet and Droy's screams through the barrier above. Levy cracked a smirk as she closed her eyes. _Those fools don't even realize that I have the content of those books memorized._ When her body made contact with the boulders below the ruins had just reached the top of her neck; leaving her head exposed. White hot pain shot through her as the back of her head connected and she was knocked unconscious. Her body rolled down the slope before stopping to rest against the trunk of a tree; shattered and still.

It was not until the storm had passed the following morning that the barrier protecting Jet and Droy had fallen. Their fists bruised from hours of punching the enchantment to no avail. Both looked at each other not wanting to think about why they were suddenly free from her net of safety. The members of the Dark Guild had disappeared down the slope hours before; towards were Levy had fallen and yet her enchantment had kept them safe until the morning light began to stretch across the sky. Carefully they stood, holding each other for support, and walked towards the cliffs edge. When they looked over the side, they prepared themselves mentally for the sight of Levy's lifeless body. But she was no were to be seen. "They—they took her?" Jet fell to the ground as Droy turned away, covering his mouth to scream. They had failed her. They had failed their Levy. After a moment of silence Jet stood and placed his hand on Droy's shoulder "We'll go back to the Guild for help and then we'll find her. They couldn't have gotten far!"

Droy nodded as they both turned and started to run in the direction towards Magnolia, Jet moving faster than his larger physique. He struggled with the pain shooting through his body as they moved and focus on the run; Jet already far ahead. As he moved his mind wondered to darker thoughts and he mentally began to question what their attackers had wanted with her dead body. Droy shook his head as tears rolled down his eyes. She could not be gone again. After seven years without her they would not lose her again.

Hours earlier with the storm still raging in the sky above Levy awoke soaked from the storm and confused. Her head ached and gingerly she touched the back of her wet hair; her hand coming back dripping crimson. She stood gradually, for her legs felt weak, and crumpled into the tree trunk for support. After a few moments to regain her composure she began to move into the forest knowing that she needed to find shelter from the storm and figure out where she was. Who she was.

Gajeel's mission had been long and grueling and he was eager to return home and drink his earnings away. The storm raging around him however was threatening to ruin his plans. Angrily he cursed into the bellowing thunder and shook his fist at the sky. As the rain began to pour harder he could hear Lily's voice in his mind telling him it was time to find shelter and cursed the cat who hadn't even joined him on his latest mission. As he walked through the woods his mind wandered to the Guild Hall, most likely warm and packed with members at this time of night. Including her. Though Levy had been distant when he had first joined Fairy Tail (for obvious and logical reasons) he was thankful that they had grown somewhat friendlier since their partnership on the Island. He enjoyed her company particularly the sweet smell of leather and ink that rolled off her as she moved around him. It was times like this that he was thankful for his lack of company on missions. His mind could drift to places that he knew it should and did not belong. With Gajeel's mind wandering he was caught off guard when he walked right into the woman he had been thinking of. When their bodies connected Levy fell to the ground and sank into the mud of the forest floor. It took Gajeel a moment to fully register that she was actually in front of him and not just a figment of his hopeful imagination. And yet as the rain continued to fall and he gazed down at her through his hood and cloak he knew immediately something was wrong. He could taste her blood in the air. "Oi, what are you doing out in this shit!?" he reached his hand out to help her stand but Levy looked at it and him in fear and began to back away through the mud.

"Who—who are you?" Levy asked when her back hit a tree and she had nowhere else to crawl. Her chest moved rapidly and he could tell that she was feverish and hurt. Gajeel held up his hands to signal that he was not an enemy and crouched down in the mud before her. Slowly he removed the hood of his cloak and revealed his face; the rain quickly soaking through his raven hair. Yet, Levy's face showed no signs of recognition; only fear. He reached his gloved hand out to touch her but she only pushed herself into the tree more; as if hoping she would phase right through. "Don't touch me! Now who the hell are you?"

For a moment there was silence as he snapped his arm back and held up his hands again. Gajeel had never heard her curse before and if they situation had been different he would have cracked a smile at the sound of the word leaving her innocent lips. But he couldn't when he noticed their purple shade. He let the silence continue as he took the sight of her in fully. Her dress was torn and blood stained, sandals missing from her feet which were covered in mud and blood. Her blue hair was plastered to her face and her skin pale, bruised, and in a few areas bloody. "My name is Gajeel. You know me." He paused to let his words sink in but she seemed even more confused "What happened?" Levy shook her head and he knew that was her honest answer. "There is a cave a few feet from here. We need to get out of the storm." With that he stood from the mud and outstretched his gloved hand for her to take. She looked at it, panic clearly visible in her eyes "You are safe with me. I promise." After a moment she finally placed her hand in his and he pulled her off the ground. "You don't have shoes I need to carry you. Okay?" Levy looked down at her bare feet and nodded as Gajeel carefully lifted her into his arms and began to run towards the cave in the distance. As he moved through the woods his mind raced, trying to understand what had happened to Levy to make her forget who he was. By the time the cave came into view she was already unconscious from fever.


	2. Fever and Death

By the time the cave came into view she was already unconscious from fever.

The first time she awoke it was only for a brief moment. Her eyes fluttered to attempt to make sense of her surroundings, dimly lit by a fire, and to the strange man she had met in the woods, placing a damp cloth on her forehead. She watched as his other hand moved to her cheek; his skin felt cool to the touch. She could tell that he was trying to speak, to tell her something important, but his words were miles away as she closed her eyes and faded again. The second time it had been the pain that had awoken her from her fever induced slumber. Her eyes flashed open in a panic as she tried to move but realized that she was pinned down. Her stomach ached as though she was being burned from the inside. "Oi, you need to relax. You're wounds will get infected if I don't clean them." She lifted her head, off the makeshift pillow it had been resting on, towards the man who was sitting beside her and had his hands on her dress and was attempting to tear it open. "Ya gotta trust me okay?" Her mind began to race, she had no idea who he was. She studied his face for a moment, the multiple piercings dotting it gleaming in the firelight. She could remember faintly seeing him earlier; he had helped her before. Even though he had no reason to. The pain around her waist was growing and she knew he was right. That whatever injuries she had obtained needed to be looked at. _How did I get hurt?_ She wondered as she nodded her head and the man tore her dress apart; though to be honest it was barely held together to begin with. Though she was thankful for her undergarments she didn't have time to think about modesty. A long thin cut stretched across her abdomen with blood still seeping through. "I need to stitch this shut. This is gonna hurt." The man paused and looked over at her, their eyes connecting; she could see his worry. "A lot." she bit down on her lower lip and nodded again. He moved to his side and removed a bottle from his pack, pulled the cork out with his jagged teeth, and poured it over her injurie. Her head cocked back as a scream escaped her lips. Her back attempted to arch and move away from the source of the pain but he was too strong; his hands holding her down by her hips. Soon the needle started to thread through her flesh sealing the gash shut. However as her body quivered, the pain too much to endure, she slipped once more into unconsciousness.

For Gajeel it had been one of the most difficult nights of his life; following just after the night Metalicana had vanished when he was a child. He hadn't slept for more than ten minutes at a time in order to monitor Levy's rising fever which had thankfully broke an hour before. He leaned his back against the cave wall and looked across to the rising sun peering through the opening. A thousand questions filled his mind as he turned a metal screw absentmindedly between his fingers; Levy's blood still coating his nails. He brought one to his lips and was thankful that she was still unconscious as he placed it in his mouth and enjoyed the sweet taste of the iron in her blood. _What the fuck happened to you Shorty?_ He looked over at her sleeping body next to the fire. She was filthy. Covered in dried blood and mud; dirt caked into her long blue hair. He tried not to let his eyes linger too long on her essentially naked form. The blood stained bandages across her small frame helped control his desires and remind him that there were more serious thoughts to be had.

Gajeel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Though the smell of her blood was still strong in the air the sharp taste infection no longer accompanied it. For that he was thankful. She would survive. When he opened his eyes again her brown eyes were gazing back at him as though trying to decide if he was real or a dream. It took her only a minute to decide however. She settled on nightmare. Soon the look of terror began to spread across her face again and he recognized what was processing through her mind. Without hesitation Levy bounded from the blankets she had been laying on and made a dash for the entrance of the cave. Her bare feet sliding and scrapping cross the stones beneath. In Gajeel's current fatigued state she had actually made it half way before he grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to avoid her wounded stomach. It was difficult to keep his mind focused as his forearm rested on her chest. "Calm down I'm not gonna hurt ya!" he yelled as she squirmed in his grip; attempting to break free and making his thoughts turn more lustful than they needed to be at that current moment. "Seriously would you stop that!?" Swiftly he lifted her off the ground and walked her back to the fire; her body still thrashing to break free. As Gajeel placed her back onto the blankets he was less than gentle; his frustration and exhaustion towards the situation showing. When Levy looked up at him he could tell that she wasn't going to run again (most likely from lack of energy) but he sat next to her to be safe.

They were silent for a moment, staring blankly at one another; both waiting for her memories to return as much as they could given the circumstances. Gajeel watched as she reached her hand down to her abdomen, her eyes still locked fiercely with his own. She winced from the pain as her fingers found some of the stitches below the bandages and with it some recognition flashed across her face. "You—you found me in the woods? _Ga—Gajeel_ right?" he nodded and waited to see what else she could recall. _There's a lot you're missing Shorty._ "How did I get hurt?"

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and placed the screw in his mouth to Levy's surprise. He rolled his eyes as he swallowed the metal. "Oi, beats me. I'd say you were in a fight or something. I had to stitch up your stomach and head. Maybe that's why ya can't remember." Levy reached up and touched her head. Her fingers gingerly felt the three small stiches on the back of her scalp. When she moved her hand a clump of her hair brushed past her vision and she pulled it into view to inspect it closer. "Yeah you're dirty."

"It's blue?" she looked over at Gajeel with confusion in her eyes.

"Has been for as long as I've known ya." As she inspected her hair he let his eyes roam down to her chest, covered by only a small amount of blue lacy, until her voice snapped him back to attention.

"You know me?" Levy looked into Gajeel's red eyes as tears began to fall from her own "Who—who am I?"

He was silent for a moment trying to decide how best to answer her. _She really has no clue._ "Your name is Levy." She looked puzzled by his statement. "A Fairy Tail Wizard?" Still nothing. "Shit you have no clue do you?" Levy shook her head and looked down at the fire; her body shaking from sadness and cold. "Here" Gajeel lifted his arms and pulled his black shirt over his head and handed it over to her. She let out a weak smile as she attempted to pull it over her own head but her body was stiff from her injuries. He reached across and helped pull it down as his mind raced. _She has no idea who she is. Everything is gone. I'm gone even—even the shit that happened in our past._ Gajeel smirked at the thought of a fresh start but stopped when he noticed her watching him. "So do you remember getting hurt?"

Levy closed her eyes and tried to pull anything she could out of the fog that was her mind. "There—there were some men surrounding me?" He didn't like the direction the story was going, especially when he took into consideration her torn clothes. Gajeel could feel his blood beginning to boil. "I—I fell, I fell for a while and—" she touched the back of her head again and winced.

"Don't push it. It'll come when it's ready." Levy looked over at him and nodded in agreement.

"So are we friends or more?" she asked and watched as Gajeel put his hands behind his head. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of his large muscular arms covered in piercings. It was difficult to not look at his bare chest.

"We can be if ya want. Gihi." He said with a wink.

"Friends." Levy nodded her head quickly and reminded herself mentally that she barely knew the man that she was gawking at; let alone herself. "You're the only person I know. If you don't mind I was hoping to stick near you at least until this is all figured out. If you don't mind?"

Gajeel nodded in agreement and the silence fell between them once more. As the fire began to die before them the afternoon sun started to set. The more he thought about it he knew that they couldn't stay in the cave for much longer. _Someone is gonna come looking for her. Either those men she mentioned or members of the Guild. Whatever happened to her it had to have been big_. "You feel up to traveling?"

"Sure. To where?"

"Home. If we leave now we should get their during the night." Gajeel stood and began to move around the cave; collecting his few possessions. Levy moved and handed him the blankets she was on in an attempt to be helpful. She watched as he moved around and tried to force herself to remember the man before her but it was difficult to focus on anything but his bare chest which was just as muscular and pierced as his arms. As he tied his black cloak around his neck, hood still down, and pulled is bag across his shoulder she shook her head to return her mind to the present; blush crossing her cheeks.

Gajeel laughed "Oi, like what ya see Shorty?"

Levy rolled her eyes and attempted to stand however her legs were still weak, especially after attempting to run away. As she swayed Gajeel moved to her side to steady her "I'm not a 'Shorty'" she looked up at him and there obvious difference in height. "Okay well my name is apparently 'Levy' not 'Shorty' and I would appreciate you calling me that instead." With that she attempted to walk away from him but his hand grabbed onto her wrist to stop her from leaving. "What I thought you said we were leaving?"

Gajeel laughed at her display of confidence even without the knowledge of her identity. "Gihi. First off I call you Shorty because that's what you are to me. Deal with it. Second—" Gajeel lifted Levy into his arms and tried to hide his excitement at being so close to her and the fact that her borrowed shirt barely covered her backside. "like I said before you can't walk without shoes." Levy rolled her eyes, blush spreading across her face as he began walking out the cave and into the woods.

Levy could see the exhausted written on Gajeel's face "I can walk fine. Even without shoes." She protested as he moved through the woods in the direction of Magnolia.

"Ya aint that heavy Shorty." He said and to demonstrate he moved his one arm, placing his hand conveniently on her backside and lifted his other hand to lace his fingers behind his head. "See? Don't even need both hands. Gihi." Levy looked mortified as he laughed again and returned both his hands back to their previous locations; pulling her into him tightly as he did. "Wouldn't mind hitting my place though before we reach the Guild Hall. Drop off my stuff and let you shower. Ya stink."

Levy scrunched her nose "You aren't a rose either Gajeel so we should both shower before we get to this _Guild._ "

Gajeel winked down at her "If you insist on me joining you. Gihi." Levy's face and neck turned red and she opened her mouth to protest "Oi you offered!" Levy covered her face with her hands to hide her growing embarrassment. "Gihi. I'm just messin' with ya."

"You better be. I'm hoping I didn't just befriend a pervert." Levy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well excuse me but you're the one running around the woods basically naked. Maybe you're the perv." He expected her to yell at him some more and was pleasantly surprised when she started to laugh instead.

"I guess I am!" Gajeel joined in with her laughter; the sun beginning to set. As he walked he quickened his pace; not fully sure if the footsteps he heard in the distance were friend or foe.

"My cabin's not too far about another hour." Levy nodded as Gajeel continued on.

It was Jet who arrived at the Guild hall first; the morning sun still high in the sky and the majority of the Fairy Tail members arriving for breakfast and new missions. When he pushed through the large oak doors he collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and the pain from his multiple injuries began to set in. He could hear the outcries from his fellow Guild Members as they rushed to his side but his mind was only on Levy. Levy who was most likely dead because of his inability to protect her. _I should have been stronger._ He thought as he felt his body being lifted into a sitting position with Elfman as his support.

"My goodness, what happened?!" Mirajane asked as she brought a glass of water to Jet's lips which he gratefully accepted. At his side Wendy began to repair his broken wrist. He winced in pain at her touch. The light from her healing magic began to radiate and he could feel its warmth rush through his veins. He felt guilty for the comfort.

"Where's the rest of Shadow Gear?" Multiple people questioned him at once as he was soon surrounded and hundreds of voices began to scream for answers to questions he wasn't sure he was ready to answer. Master Makarov moved through the crowd of wizards, clapped his hands, and nodded for Jet to continue.

"We were outnumbered." His voice shook as the room grew quiet "They wanted the books we were transporting for our mission."

"What kind of books?" Lucy asked as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Ancient magic I—I don't know Levy she was—" but his voice broke with the sound of her name; tears rushing from his eyes. "A Dark Guild we stopped most of them but the last few they were—she was" Lucy's hands covered her mouth and her head began to shake in disbelief.

"What happened to Levy?" Erza asked rage dripping from her words as tears fell from her eyes as well.

"She went over—and we—I—" it was then that the doors were pushed opened again and Droy collapsed into the crowd of people surrounding Jet. He began to cough and a small puddle of blood started to collect in his open hand. With Jet's wrist now mended Wendy moved to Droy who was clearly in worse condition. Everyone began talking amongst one another trying to make sense of Jet's words and piece together what had happened on their mission.

"SILENCE!" All eyes fell to Makarov; groups parted as he crossed to Jet's side. "Where is Levy McGardner?" Everyone felt a shudder travel down their spines as he spoke; they could sense his anger.

It was Droy who answered however; speaking what Jet was too afraid to say aloud. He had been thinking it as well. "She _died_." Faces around fell pale at his solemn words. Cana collapsing with Lucy to the ground. Most looked to Jet in Elfman and Mirajane's arms for conformation but they could see in his sorrow stricken face that Droy spoke the truth. Both men had thought long and hard on their run back to the Guild. Both men had reached the same conclusion of their friend. Their Love. Their Levy. Though they had been hopeful in the beginning as time passed their hope turned to depression when the facts were taken into consideration. Levy could not have survived. Levy was dead.

All fell silent as Makarov spoke; fury evident in his voice "How?" he demanded and turned to Jet who was more conscious then Droy whose injuries seemed to extend past Wendy's capabilities. Carla patted the young Dragon Slayer who began to look worried.

"She fell—over the edge of a cliff—after a sword sliced through her stomach." His voice shook as he spoke "There were boulders below—there was no way she could have—could have survived." Sobs began to escape his quivering lips as he folded his face into his open palms.

"Where were you!?" all eyes gawked, shocked, to Lucy, tears streaming down her face "You were supposed to be her team! Her friends! You both _loved_ her!"

"She—she cast GUARD around us" everyone looked to Droy as he whispered the pain from his internal injuries becoming too much to tolerate "We weren't able to leave until we were safe. She wouldn't let us get hurt anymore." With that he finally blacked out and Wendy lowered her hands; breathing heavy from the magical drain.

Lucy covered her face with her hands as Cana wrapped her arms around her trembling body. "That would be something that Levy would do." Cana said and looked over at Mira and Lisanna who nodded in agreement. The woman having known the script mage since they were all children.

"She was always thinking of others before herself." Lisanna said and moved to Cana and Lucy's side.

After a moment Makarov spoke once more; tears flowing freely from his eyes at the loss of one of his children. "Where is her body?" Everyone looked to their Master as he spoke "she deserves a proper burial."

Jet shook his head and began to bellow harder. "They—they took her."

"What?!" Erza yelled and moved to shake Jet by his shoulders "What do you mean _took_ _her_?!"

"When the enchantment fell this morning we went to see her—to collect her. She had us trapped—us safe for hours—when we looked over she—she was gone."

Erza looked as though she was going to be ill. "What would they want with—" the sound of Natsu, standing next to Lucy on the floor, laughing, stopped her. All eyes fell to him as he put his hands behind his head; a large smile spreading across his face and laughter still flowing.

"What the hell is wrong with you Flamebrain!?" Gray yelled as he punched Natsu across the face.

"Ouch what was that for!?" he yelled as he rubbed his cheek.

"Our friend has died you insensitive idiot!" Gray yelled and pulled his arm back to hit him again but this time Natsu was ready. Quickly he side stepped and thrust his fist into Gray's stomach to Juvia's horror.

"No she's not!" he proclaimed.

"Weren't you listening Natsu?" Lucy asked as she stood and joined Gray's side to Juvia's horror once more.

"Yeah and he said she was gone which can only mean one thing. She's alive." As his words sunk in many considered his point of view but most dismissed it due to his juvenile way of thinking. Natsu turned to Makarov "Come on, when Lisanna 'died' you told me that when a person is dead they stay dead. Right?" Makarov nodded starting to see where he was making his connection "Well she didn't stay dead did she!?" Everyone turned to look at Lisanna who was now standing near her brother and sister and wiping away her tears.

As Natsu spoke a smile spread across her face and she crossed the room to his side. "He's right! This is Levy we are talking about and there is no reason a Dark Guild would want her dead! She's a powerful Solid Script Mage after all."

"She's more valuable alive too!" Cana yelled as she stood and turned to look at Jet "What else happened we have to be missing something? We need every detail!"

Jet nodded his head; hope filling him once more as he began to tell the Guild the full story and left no detail aside. When he finished Natsu was beaming as more people started to see from his point of view.

"If what Jet says is true then the ruin's she was casting should have protected her body from death. They would have continued even as she fell." Freed said with confidence.

"And if she burned those books it had to have been because she already knew their content. Levy would have never burned a book unless she absolutely had to! Which means that—"

"They took Levy alive!" Erza cut off Lucy and turned to Master Makarov "I request permission to carry out a rescue mission!"

Makarov nodded "Erza take Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy with you. Go with Jet to the site of their battle and try to pick up a trail." They nodded as Makarov turned his attention to Droy who was looking worse than before. "Mira set up an infirmary room on the second floor for Droy. Elfman move him there and Carla and Wendy stay with him please." With that he jumped onto one of the tables and raised his fist into the air. "One of our own is missing and we won't stop until they are back home safe!" he proclaimed and all others around raised their fists in unison.

As everyone began to move and follow their orders Juvia turned to Pantherlily and looked at him with worried eyes. "Juvia has seen the way Gajeel looks at Levy. When he returns from his mission he will be very angry."

Lily nodded "He will come here first for refreshment. We should wait for him and stop him from charging off without a proper plan of attack." Juvia sat down next to the Exceed and looked towards the doors as Gray and the rest of his team departed. She hoped her love would be safe.


	3. Questions and Connections

It was close to midnight when Gajeel's cabin, on the edge of Magnolia, came into view. Carefully he moved Levy, who had fallen asleep, into his one arm as he opened the front door. Given the circumstances he thought it best not to wake her and moved across the open room to place her softly on the large leather couch before the stone fireplace. She stirred before turning her head and returning to sleep once more. He watched her for a moment before reaching above her and pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over her small frame. She looked peaceful but in the air he could smell that one of her stitches had pulled and she was bleeding again. Gajeel knew he had to repair it and change her bandages soon. He yawned as he crossed the cabin to the bathroom he shared with Pantherlily. _Where is that cat?_ He thought as he took clean bandages from the medicine cabinet and set them on the edge of the sink before turning to the shower. His body ached from fatigue as he turned on the hot water and steam began to fill the large room. As he removed the lower half of his clothes (his shirt still on Levy) small clumps of dirt and mud fell to the tile floor. He could hear Lily's voice in his head reminding him to keep a clean home. _Cat's most likely drinking without me._ He thought, irritated, as he closed the curtain and the water began to soak through his raven hair. As he washed his mind slowly turned the events of the night and day and he came up with three defining facts. _One: Levy had been attacked and whoever did would have to die. Slowly and painfully. Two: She has no memory of the attack or anything before. Including who she is or I am. Three: She wants me to stick around now._ _For some fuckin' reason._ A smile crossed his face as the last fact sunk in. Though they had been friendlier towards one another it was never the level of closeness that he had grown to crave; which she had every right to not desire.

When he reached down to turn of the water her voice caught him by surprise. "Could you leave it running for me?" Gajeel stuck his head out the curtain to Levy who had already removed his shirt and was standing before him in her undergarments and bandages; holding a towel out to him. She tilted her head and smiled.

He took it as Levy closed her eyes to give him some privacy. It was difficult to maintain his focus as he stepped out of the shower and tired it around his waist, not caring as the water dripped down his hair and chest. "Decent." he said and she opened her eyes and frowned; her cheeks starting to blush.

"You call that decent?" but she didn't have time to argue as he closed the gap between them and his hands began to snake around her waist; removing her blood stained bandages. Levy winced as he began to unroll the cloth "Can't you be gentler Gajeel?"

"Gihi. If you had your memories you'd know the answer to that." He said with a wink as he tossed the dirty bandage into the sink. He crouched down in front of her to inspect his work. The stitch she had pulled had been a small one but he could feel the heat of her fever, which was still faint, radiating off her flesh. "Shower cautiously." He said and closed his eyes so she could remove her remaining clothes. The sound of them dropping to the floor was torture.

Levy looked at his dripping wet chest and wondered what he had meant as she peeled off her bra and panties. "Wait were we _intimate_?" she asked as she slipped into the shower. Gajeel opened his eyes, shocked by her question, just in time to watch her bare ass move through the curtain. She peered her head out to look at him and laughed at his red face. "I'll take that as a no then." He sat down on the toilet lid as she began to shower, and placed his face into his palm, elbow resting on his thigh; still just wearing the towel. "Though hell, without my memories I have no idea if I would even be into something _kinky_ like that."

His thoughts began to travel to Levy in a different way, in different positions as she spoke and he let his eyes roam on the silhouette of her naked body just past the curtain. "Well I wanna be the first to know when you remember Shorty." They both laughed and then fell silent as she continued to clean the dried mud and blood off her body. The back of her head stung as she slowly washed her hair.

"What if I don't remember?" she asked nervously and waited for an answer. "Hello?" she asked again and moved her head out the curtain to find she was alone in the bathroom. "Gajeel?" panic began to enter her voice.

"Oi, you need clean clothes. Unless you want to walk around naked?" Gajeel cocked his pierced eyebrow as Levy rolled her eyes and returned to the safety of the shower, where her blush was seeping down her neck after seeing Gajeel in just his shorts. "I had a female friend here before. She left a few things so hopefully something fits." Levy turned the knobs and stopped the water. Her hand stuck out the curtain for a towel which Gajeel handed over with a laugh. "Gihi. You know I've basically seen it all now. Just another few inches and I've seen the rest." She reached her hand for the clothes he had brought her which he handed over and sat back down. "Seriously I bet—" but he stopped when Levy pushed the curtain aside and stepped out of the shower in her borrowed blue shorts which seemed to fit tightly around her curved backside and white tank top that left little to the imagination even though it was hung too big down just to her navel. He could make out her breasts clearly as her dripping wet hair fell down onto the top which began to soak. Gajeel grew thankful that he was sitting down.

"So _female friend_?" Levy asked as she stepped out of the shower and stood before Gajeel who lifted her shirt slightly to inspect the stitched gash which was bleeding slightly again.

Gajeel looked from her wound to her eyes "Trust me?" he asked again. Levy nodded and didn't have time to wonder what he meant as his mouth connected to her stomach. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, his own hands hooking into her hips, as his tongue began to weave between the sutures; lapping up the blood that was flowing out. A soft moan escaped her lips which she was thankful he ignored as he continued cleaning with his tongue. His mouth moved from the top of the mark on her ribs and across her stomach before ending on her hipbone. She rocked her body into his mouth and bit her lip to stop from moaning again. When Gajeel removed his lips she watched as he licked the blood from them repeatedly. Levy was looking down at him confused as he began to wrap the clean bandage around her waist. "Dragon's saliva. It'll help ya heal faster." He answered her silent question as he tied the end off. _And the iron in your blood tastes amazing._ "Let me see your head now."

Levy didn't move as he stood slowly in an attempt to hide his arousal. "What do you mean by Dragon?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Gajeel chuckled at her stubbornness. "I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer." He said with pride. "Give's me powerful magic and sharp teeth." He continued as he tapped his fangs with his finger. "Now turn around or else." Levy turned obediently and Gajeel began to part her hair to inspect the stitches.

"I guess that's why you eat screws?" she asked before letting out a wince when his fingers found their prize.

"This one is gonna feel well I'm betting weird as hell. You're bleeding a bit more from here." Levy nodded and braced herself, her hands against the wall, as Gajeel put both his hands on her neck to keep her head steady. When his tongue began to trace the sutures this time, she thought she was ready but he had been correct in the feeling being different. Her head began to swim but thankfully it was over before she could cry out from pleasure again. "Screws are fine but iron is best. Especially yours."

"You enjoy my blood?" Levy asked as she turned around and looked up at him; so much confusion in her eyes from not being about to remember her life.

"Yes but you can also make iron with your magic." Levy looked confused as he placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "Small fever. Still want to head to the Guild Hall now?"

Worry flashed across her face as she moved through the doorway and back to the living room. "Sure." Her voice cracked out as she sat down on the couch.

"You don't sound sure Shorty?" Gajeel followed her to the couch and sat across from her; turning his body to face the blunette who had pulled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She didn't look at him however and continued to stare off into the distance with a worried expression on her face. _Did I say something wrong?_ "It's almost two in the morning. We could always go after some sleep?"

Levy turned to him and smiled "Yeah that sounds better." Gajeel leaned back on the pillows of his oversized couch, his arms crossed behind his head as he studied her face; still not fully understanding why she wasn't in a rush to have the people that loved her see she was okay. _If they even realize she's gone. Those morons._ A shiver slipped down her spine as she pulled the blanket around her body for warmth. Before she could ask he moved off the couch to the large stone fireplace before them and began to set the logs. "Thank you Gajeel you are very kind."

"Gihi. You really don't remember me do you?" he said as the fire began to blaze and he returned to the couch and sunk back into his corner of pillows; his one leg stretching out and foot hitting her side.

"No I can't remember anything actually. I've been trying and every time I do my head starts to hurt more." She pushed her face into her knees.

"Don't push it. I'm sure when we get to the Guild Hall everyone will help you remember." He said as he stretched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Yeah. It's nice here with you though." Gajeel opened his eyes and stared back at Levy who was watching him.

 _She's different. It doesn't seem like she wants to leave here. Leave me._ "Ya know when we get there I'll still be with ya right?"

That seemed to help but only for a minute. "Good but well—what if I can't remember. All these people are going to want me to but what if I can't?"

"So then don't." Levy laughed "What I'm serious. Don't remember. Remember. Hell, it don't matter. Gihi." Gajeel laced his hands behind his head as he laughed back at her.

"Well that won't work. I don't even know where I live!" She said with a yawn.

"Oi, you can live here. I'll keep you safe." Both fell silent as his words sank in. Gajeel turned his head to watch the fire to try to hide his joy at the thought of her living with him.

"Won't your _female friend_ mind me being here?" Levy teased causing Gajeel to snap his attention back to her.

He waved his hands franticly in the air as Levy giggled "Hell no the water woman ain't like that at all! She's just a friend who is also obsessed with an ice prick. She left some shit here after a mission that's all."

"Ice _prick_?" Levy looked confused again.

Gajeel snickered as the word left her lips. "Yeah doesn't even notice her and she is obsessed with him. But you'll meet them both in the morning." Gajeel yawned again and as his eyes closed he felt a pressure weigh down on his torso. When he opened them Levy had moved across the couch and wrapped herself into his chest; pulling the blanket over them in the process. Happily he snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I have a bed ya know?" he said as he brought his other leg onto the couch and made himself comfortable. _Is this really happening?_

"Yeah well, I don't go to bed with people I just met and for all I know you could be some kind of pervert. You did lick me after all." Levy said into his chest with a smile. She felt safe in the arms of the only person she knew.

"Yeah you liked it too." Gajeel said before falling to sleep with Levy drifting with him.

Lucy tried to keep her composure as she stared at the remnants of her best friend's charred satchel and what remained of the contents within. _What could have been written on the pages of those books that would force you to burn them Levy?_ Lucy shook her head and moved over to Natsu who had an equally worried look on his face. "Are you able to pick up the trail?" Erza questioned as she turned her attention away from Jet who was shaking on the cliff's edge where Levy had collapsed over the side.

Natsu shook his head to everyone's disappointment. "There's too much blood in the air. I'm going down. Happy?"

"Ai Sir!" Happy yelled as he grabbed onto Natsu's back and pulled him over the cliff to the ground below.

"We'll meet you there!" Lucy called to them as the rest of the team moved to find a way down. Lucy turned to Jet who still sat crumbled where Levy had been last seen. "Hey, we will find her!" Lucy said hopeful, though she was starting to doubt the words as she spoke. _If even Natsu can't smell her what chances do we have?_

Jet turned to stand when Natsu's voice broke through the trees. "I've got something!" Hope filled Jet's eyes as he stood, pulled Lucy over his shoulder and used his speed magic to charge around the cliff to the ground below. Lucy screamed as she clung to her skirt which was proudly moving in the breeze; exposing her green thong. "Look a shoe!" Natsu screamed and tossed the small red sandal to Erza who in turn threw it to Gray.

"So what? Levy lost her shoe when she fell?" Gray said annoyed as he handed the shoe to Jet who hugged it tightly to his chest.

"Yeah but it goes perfectly with this—" Natsu tossed another red sandal to Erza who in turn threw it to Gray who handed it to Jet who looked over joined. "—and these!" he yelled and pointed to the tracks of small footprints that led away from a tree a few feet from where they all stood.

"Those are Levy's feet! I'd know them anywhere!" Jet cried, still clutching the small red sandals tightly.

"If she was taken why don't we see any other prints?" Gray questioned as he began to examine the forest floor. "It looks like she was moving into the forest but they stop after the ground grew too hard for an impression."

Erza nodded in agreement "She could have been picked up and carried away from there. "Natsu have you regained the attackers scent?"

Natsu nodded "Yeah, there's a lot of blood in the air but I managed to pick up their scent leaving this area. I also thought I smelled Gajeel. I guess he's out looking for her too."

Lucy nodded thinking back to how the rough man had always watched the Solid Script Mage whenever she entered the Guild Hall. "He cares for her should we let him know about our trail?"

Gray and Erza shook their heads "No we are losing daylight. We shall fallow Natsu's lead out of the woods. Gajeel's senses are just as keen eventually he will catch up." Erza commanded as she began to follow Natsu away from the forest.

"Come on Happy!" Natsu yelled to the Exceed who was flying above the trees. For a moment he thought he could make out the faint light of a fire in a cave in the distance but shook his head; blaming it on the sun. Night would be coming soon and they needed to find Shadow Gear's attackers before Levy was harmed or worse.

When Gajeel awoke a few hours later, in the morning, it was to the sound of Levy's screams. Hastily he rushed from the couch where Levy was no longer on him sleeping. "Levy!" he yelled out and turned his attention to the kitchen were Levy was cowering in a corner of the room; swinging her arms in front of her face.

 **Let me know what you think. I am having so much fun writing this!**


	4. Who are you people?

"Go AWAY!" Levy screamed and as her arms moved quickly before her, in an attempt to push the strange intruders, the word AWAY sprung to life and pushed the small Exceed and Water Mage, who had been attempting to calm her, into an adjacent wall. When Pantherlily hit the wall, the wood shattering from the impact, his body changed to his battle size out of protection and Levy began to scream in terror once more.

"Please Juvia is your friend!" Juvia said as she tried to move closer to Levy who screamed again in fear.

"Please no—stop—FREEZE!" Levy yelled and with another wave of her arms Juvia's body was turned to ice as the word FREEZE engulfed her. She looked from Juvia who could no longer move to the once small Exceed who was now larger and approaching her once more. "No—no" Levy's voice shook as she clutched her head in her hands, the pain becoming unbearable. Around the cabin the ground began to shake. Without a second thought Levy reached for the back door and ran through, attempting to free herself from another possible attack and ease the growing pain.

"What the fuck happened!?" Gajeel yelled to Juvia as he smashed her free and Pantherlily who was returning to his normal size. The ground below began to settle as Levy continued to move further away from their present location.

"We were hoping to ask you the same question!" Lily argued back as Gajeel headed for the door.

"Stay here! I need to make sure she's alright." With that he slammed the door closed behind him and left his friends both hurt and confused.

Juvia turned to Lily as she leaned against the counter to regain her composure. "Juvia does not remember Levy's magic being that strong before?" Lily nodded and gazed out the kitchen window, worry covering his small face.

In the woods of his back yard Levy collapsed to the ground, her head in her hands. She pulled at her hair as her skull began to pound and white hot pain flashed before her eyes. Across her stomach the white of her shirt began to seep red as her injury reopened, from the impact with the ground, and blood began to flow. Levy thrashed around in the dirt as Gajeel skidding down to her side "Levy!" he yelled as he pulled her into his arms "What's wrong talk to me?!" He turned her face to his and watched as tears flowed from her eyes which tightly closed shut. "Tell me how to help you!"

"My head hurts—I can—I can see them—but I can't—I hurt them—with some _words_ —who are they—who am I!?" Gajeel reached up and began wiping the tears as they fell.

Levy pressed her head into his bare chest as he rocked her back and forth. "It's okay I told you I would keep you safe. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise I'm here Shorty."

When Levy looked up at Gajeel again there was more pain in her eyes than he had anticipated. "I saw something else—something in my head—a text that I couldn't read but I could _hear_ it—what was it?"

Gajeel shook his head "You used to read a lot of shit in a bunch of languages hell if I know." he said as he stood with her in his arms "You're bleeding again. I gotta take you back inside." Levy looked frightened "They're friends but I won't let them near ya until you're ready."

Levy closed her eyes tightly again as he began to walk. "I just woke up to the woman shaking me and pulling me off you. My head started to hurt and I was afraid."

Gajeel frowned "She gets over excited sometimes. You're fever is up again too. I'm gonna clean your stomach and then lay you in bed to rest more."

"Just don't lick me again." She teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. As they moved away from the woods and back towards Gajeel's cabin neither seemed to notice the grass dying off where Levy had just been.

"Gihi. No promises Shorty." When they reached the cabin, Gajeel opened the door, balancing Levy into his one arm, he shot both Juvia and Pantherlily a look that they knew right away meant move. Neither spook as he crossed the room and carried Levy back into his bathroom. Both waiting until Gajeel appeared after a few minutes, with Levy, looking pale, in his arms again and journeyed to his bedroom. They moved to the kitchen table and sat waiting for him to emerge. Lily listened with his heightened senses as Gajeel spoke to Levy in his bedroom. "Remember you're safe with me; now sleep. I'll be back in a bit." The kindness in his voice was surprising to Lily who tried to act natural as Gajeel returned and joined them at the table.

All three were silent, turning over the events that had just transpired, until Juvia finally dared to speak "All of Fairy Tail is searching for Levy. What has happened? How does she not remember Juvia?" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Gajeel shook his head and crossed his arms. "Dunno. Found her in the woods yesterday night during the storm. She can't remember for shit."

"Why have you not brought her to the Guild yet!?" Lily demanded, his small fists hitting the table top, resulting in a stern look from his pierced friend.

"If you must know _cat_ she told me not too. As you could see she is scared shitless."

"But Juvia sees that she trusts you. She was sleeping on you. She _loves_ you and—"

Gajeel cut her off quickly before she went off into a rant that would ultimately connect back to Gray. "No just no. She trusts me but no to the _love_."

"Why _does_ she trust you so much?" Lily questioned and the three fell silent as Gajeel contemplated his answer. The response came from a small voice near the hallway.

"He—he helped me and stood guard over me the whole night." Everyone stood from the table and turned to Levy as she slowly entered the room; this time in one of Gajeel's forest green shirts which fell down to her knees. "I may not know much of anything right now but I know he is a good man. He promised to keep me safe and so far he's kept that promise. Please don't be angry with him because of me um whoever I am."

Gajeel crossed the room and placed the back of his hand on Levy's forehead. He looked at her cross. "You're warm. Go sleep." He said as he pointed down the hall, back to his bedroom.

Levy shook her head "No. I'm hungry and I don't want to get you in anymore trouble Gajeel. We should go to visit this _Guild_ of yours." In the kitchen Juvia's eyes were seeing only love. She sighed happily and fell back into her seat; her mind wondering to her beloved Gray.

"You're stubborn and need rest." Gajeel said and crossed his arms over his bare chest which Levy mimicked.

" _You're_ stubborn and need to put on clothes! We can come back after meeting your Guild." Levy pointed down the hall towards Gajeel's bedroom.

"Our Guild." He said as he moved down the hall; excepting his defeat. "Watch her!" he yelled back as he slammed his bedroom door closed.

Levy turned her attention back to the two strangers in the kitchen. Though she did not move from her location, against the wall near the hallway, her heart began to hammer in her chest as the woman and small cat gawked at her as if trying to force her to remember them with their eyes. It was Lily who finally spoke and broke the silence. "Juvia we should return ahead of them to the Guild so that they are prepared for Levy's _condition._ " Juvia nodded in agreement and Lily turned back to Levy "We will see you again in a few minutes."

As they headed towards the front door Levy guilty called out to them. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I—I don't know how I did what I did but I'm well sorry."

Juvia beamed back at Levy "No need to apologize. Juvia understands and will warn the orders that your magic is a little _off_ right now." With that they closed the door and she was alone again.

When Gajeel returned from his bedroom, fully dressed and grudgingly ready to leave, he was pleasantly surprised to see only Levy in his apartment; sitting on the couch and leafing through a book. It was as if she was her old self once more. As he move around to join her on the couch he reached above his head to pull his hair back with a headband. _I wonder if she'll recognize it as the one I stole from her on the island?_ When he sat down next to her, Levy looked over and smiled; no recognition in her eyes. "Oi, where did they go?"

Levy placed the book back on the side table. It had been one of Lily's that Gajeel had never looked through before. "They thought it was a good idea to warn the Guild just in case I attack again." Gajeel nodded and shifted uncomfortably next to her. "What's wrong Gajeel?"

"Ya know you're most likely not returning here tonight right?" Levy frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to be a burden to you I—"

"No that's not what I meant Shorty I mean well, we ain't the closest of _friends_." Levy frowned "Your _real_ friends will want to take care of you now."

Levy face fell as he spoke "Gajeel. I'm sorry but if it's alright with you I only want to be around you. I—I don't know them I know you. Please don't push me away, you're my real friend!" Gajeel pulled Levy into his arms and smiled down at her.

"Alright. I won't go anywhere Shorty. Now let's get moving." Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck as he lifted her off the couch and made his way towards the door.

"I really need to get some shoes. Watch your hands this time pervert." She warned him playfully as he switched her to one arm to open the front door. Gajeel laughed and purposefully moved his hand to cup her ass as he closed the door and she yelped "Gihi. You said you wanted me around." Levy rolled her eyes as he returned both his hands to their previous location and began walking towards town.

When Juvia ran through the large oak doors of the Guild Hall, with Lily flying above her, her heart was overflowing with joy as Gray came into view. Love filled her eyes as she journeyed to his team and pushed her way between Lucy and Gray. She was having none of her love rival's antics today. When Juvia opened her mouth to speak Erza's hand shot up to stop her and her face fell. "We were unsuccessful in locating Levy McGardner during the night. The trail grew cold and the Dark Guild's location is still unknown."

Master Makarov nodded "Any new thoughts on what they wanted with her?"

"Juvia has something to say!" Juvia attempted but Gray shook his hand at her.

"Not now Juvia." Her face fell at the rejection of her love. Waterfalls of tears began to flow from her eyes as Gray turned and tried to calm her back down so the whole Guild would not suffer for his mistake. Natsu laughed at the situation Gray had landed himself into which in turn caused both Lucy and Erza to smack him across the room.

With the Guild quickly erupting into a brawl Pantherlily, still flying above, took action and changed into his battle form, dropped down, and smashed the table to pieces; gaining their full attention. "As Juvia was _attempting_ to say we have news on Levy McGardner. She is currently in route to the hall with Gajeel." The whole room hushed at his announcement and then Lily was immediately surrounded. "QUIET!" he yelled and this time not even Natsu dared to make a sound. "As I was saying. She is in route with Gajeel who found her in the woods right after Shadow Gear's Battle." With that he gestured to the infirmary on the second floor where both Jet and Droy were out of earshot. "There is a small issue however, she does not recall anything. Not even her name."

Juvia shook her head in agreement as Lily returned to his normal size. "It is true. She attacked both Lily and Juvia out of fear. Her powers seem stronger than before and very unstable. The whole cabin trembled with her raw energy."

Makarov frowned, thankful that his child was safe but discouraged by the latest turn of events. "Is she injured?"

Lily nodded grimly "She has suffered a head injury and a large gash across her abdomen which according to Gajeel both are healing normally. In addition, she is feverish and highly afraid so when she arrives it is important we do no _spook_ her."

Natsu laughed "She's with Gajeel she's got to be spooked enough as is!" Lucy turned and kicked him across the room. She looked down at Happy and challenged him to say something colorful as well. He took a step back before flying across the room towards Natsu; screaming about how mean she was. Lucy's mind raced. Her best friend was alive but was no longer her best friend. She sank back down to the bench feeling defeated.

Master Makarov turned to address the whole Guild who was waiting for their next plan of attack. "When Gajeel arrives with Levy they will be moved to my office. Only those I call may come back and speak to her one at a time. If her powers are as Juvia said we need to be cautious. She needs our help and we still need to understand what she uncovered within the burned texts. No one is to speak or look at her when they enter. We don't want to scare her." With that he turned his attention to Erza and Lucy "Keep a leash on Natsu." Both women nodded and turned to Natsu as he picked himself off the floor again.


	5. Critical Mass

When the Guild Hall came into view Gajeel noticed that Lily was waiting outside. His small body paced back and forth along the stone wall before the entrance; awaiting their arrival. Gajeel felt Levy tense in his arms as she took in the large building that was forgotten knowledge to her. Her brown eyes widened at the sight of the Fail Tail symbol. She did not remember that the emblem was tattooed on her back shoulder or that she was returning to her Guild; to her family. "Relax Shorty. Trust me." Levy looked up into his red eyes and let out a weak smile before resting her head back on his chest; her body still feeling weak from the fever and her multiple injuries. _Maybe if I don't speak that much I won't hurt anyone. That works! If I don't talk really my words won't try and kill people. Geeze, what has my life come to? Or has it always been this insane and I just can't recall any of it?_

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Lily said to Levy who tried not to look afraid. "You and Gajeel will go to the Master's office through the back hall. We thought it best for you to not be bombarded by people at this time." She smiled down at him as Gajeel nodded his head in approval.

"I can walk." Levy said as Lily flew to the handle and pulled the large oak door open before them. Levy listened closely to the door creek trying to focus on something other than her pounding heartbeat. Carefully, Gajeel lowered her to the hardwood floor once inside the Guild and waited for her to regain her balance. As they began to walk Levy moved to his side and he lifted his arm to rest over her shoulder protectively. Though they were her family and friends Gajeel knew that none of it mattered anymore. Levy felt terrified by their presence and he would keep her safe. _No matter what_ he thought as thousands of smells from around the hall hit his senses at once.

"If you want to go just say the word and I'll have you back to my cabin before you can say _iron_." Levy face remained blank; in deep concentration. She pulled herself into Gajeel's side further as they began to move across the room; her heart pounding dangerously fast in her chest as her bare feet creaked a floor boards below them. _There must be a hundred people in here!_ No one looked at her as they moved through the large hall; all were silent as they walked. Many out of fear of the Master's punishment or Erza's wrath.

From the safety of Gajeel's side Levy observed the room and people that surrounded her. A young woman with long blonde hair sat at a table next to a young man with pink. Levy could see her sneak a glance in their direction as they passed but the woman seemed more focus on the man who looked in pain with his head pressed to the table. _I wonder what got to him._ Levy turned her head to another woman sitting on a table top with a large barrel straddled between her legs. Next to her, sitting on the bench, an older man smoked a cigar; his squinted eyes were obviously glued on her large chest that heaved as she lifted the barrel up to her lips and began to drink. _How is she not dead and wow he is really perverted!_ When the back hall came into view Levy could feel her muscles begin to relax. She glanced down the bar as they passed to a woman with white hair cleaning a glass from behind the counter and a man with bright yellow hair and a scar tracing across his eye and down his face. When they walked near he looked over at her and their eyes connected. The man nodded his head as he brought a mug to his lips and turned his attention back to the woman who looked cross. Levy didn't have any time to think on him or the woman though. Her newly learned name was screamed loudly from an unfamiliar voice above causing most of the Guild to turn their attention to the unexpected source.

"LEVY!" Two men shouted as one raced down the stairs and pulled her away from Gajeel and into his arms before she could blink. His speed was blinding. The other man, larger and more injured took his time getting to her but continued to scream her name repeatedly as he moved his large, bandaged frame down the wooden staircase. Levy tried to turn to look back at Gajeel and return to her net of safety but she was no longer near him and the back hall, she was near the stairs across the room and now the second larger man was joining the fast, orange haired man in embracing her tightly. She could feel her stitches stretch from the pressure they forced upon her. "LEVY!" they screamed in unison as she tried to twist her head through their arms and locate Gajeel and the back hall but their embrace was too binding. Levy took a deep breath to try and calm her quickening heartbeat but the smell of them, so closely pressed to her, flooded her senses. Their voices echoed through her mind ringing familiar but so distant and out of reach. She could see flashes of them before her eyes, both young and older as they were now—hear them screaming her name, panic clear as day with every breath they drew—feel her body falling, falling endlessly into darkness into nothingness.

"Please STOP!" The word STOP burst from Levy's body and spread across the entire hall. Anyone who had been moving towards her, in an attempt to help, was not frozen for the moment. The man with pink hair and woman he had been sitting with both floated midair above their table after attempting to jump into the growing chaos. Other's bodies were trapped in charging positions and Gajeel, Gajeel was still out of her line of vision. Levy's mind raced as the magic, her magic, surged on and now, the two strange men were trapped against her. Frozen and pressed to her feverish body. She couldn't breathe. Levy closed her eyes tightly and through the terror that was engulfing her whole body once more a text flashed across her mind that she could not read but she could hear it in a language she did not understand. It felt warm as though calling to her but she couldn't reach it, couldn't focus on it with the two men gripping her so tightly. _What are you? Who are you?_ Levy asked as she pushed towards the voice and text within. Somehow a small part of her, maybe the part she no longer was connected to, could tell that the two were not together. The voice and the text were different entities but both begged for her, both pulled at her, inviting her deeper within the safety of her core and away from the strange screaming men on the surface. _Okay._ Levy body collapsed down between Jet and Droy's legs with strangely enough the impact shook the hall and her spell free. She wrapped her arms around her head and pulled her body into a ball. A small white light began to glow around her as she tried to reach the voice and text to make the white hot pain that was growing within her body and mind subside.

"JET—DROY MOVE!" Erza screamed as she was dropped from the STOP spell. She rushed towards the Mages and attempted to free Levy from their overflowing love for the woman who had no recollection of them. As she threw them both across the room, ignoring their injuries, she reached her hand out for Levy to take as the ground beneath her quivered violently. Levy's magic beginning to seep out without control.

Within her mindscape Levy opened her eyes; she was surrounded by oblivion. A bright white light flooded her vision. As her eyes adjusted she took notice of the text once more, suspended before her in a dark crimson light of its own. _It's an ancient language_ she heard from an unknown corner of her mind. She recognized the voice as the one that had been calling to her before in the unknown language. It sounded familiar but also, she noticed, exhausted. _The words you spoke, they aren't the same as this text are they?_ Levy asked as she reached up to touch the hovering words but stopped herself out of uncertainty. _So you remember? No of course not, if you did I wouldn't be 'here' I would be 'there'. No, what I was speaking to you was and is different._ The voice replied and every word was laced with fatigue. Levy could tell the voice was starting to fade. _What are you doing here? Who are you? What are these words? What are you trying to tell me? Please I'm so confused and alone._ Tears fell from her eyes as she collapsed again; her face in the palms of her hands. _So many questions, so little time. I will have to try again. I will keep trying._ With that Levy realized the voice was gone and she was alone again, in the blinding white light and growing pain with nothing but the text to guide her hopefully back home. Levy reached a hand up and touched the text before her. _Maybe this will work._

When the spell dropped and Gajeel finally reached the other side of the hall he was furious, he could see Levy collapsing to the ground between the two idiots she had once called friends. He watched as Erza beat him to Levy but her magic was overflowing as tears flooded down from her closed eyes. "WATCH IT RED!" he yelled as he grabbed Erza's wrist and pulled her away from Levy who he could hear faintly beginning to whisper in a language he did not recognize.

Gajeel took another step forward to attempt to help defuse the situation but Makarov moved in front of him, his body vastly expanding to filling the room. All members' eyes began to shut from the brightness radiating off of Levy's balled body until Makarov scooped her into his enlarged hands and closed her in. With the light now sealed everyone watched as the Master's hands grew rapidly before returning down as Levy's magic exploded within. When Makarov opened them again he lowered Levy's unconscious body out and into Gajeel's outstretched arms. "MY OFFICE NOW!" Makarov bellowed as he continued to return to his normal size; his hands burnt and bloody from the explosion of pure, raw magic. Wendy rushed to his side to heal his injuries but he shook his head; ignoring the pain. "I should have known they were seeking _curses_." With that he turned his attention to Jet and Droy who were attempting and failing to stand. "You two stay away from Levy until she is deemed safe to be around again. You almost got this whole Guild killed." With that he turned to the rest of the room. "No one goes near Levy McGardner unless given permission by myself or Gajeel." As he walked across the room towards the direction of his office he passed by Warren, unconscious with crimson blood dripping from his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. "Mira, when Warren wakes come find me. He listened to something he shouldn't have in Levy's head." Mira nodded as Elfman carried him up to the makeshift infirmary on the second floor.

When Levy opened her eyes she did not recognize her surroundings but stayed calm when she realized that she was in Gajeel's arms. "Did I fall asleep on our walk over?" she asked as she sat up and looked at Gajeel who was looking down at her with deeply worried eyes.

 _She has no memory of what the fuck just happened!?_ Gajeel opened his mouth to speak but a knock on the office door took his attention. "Stay here. I'll be right back." He commanded her and moved across the large office to open the door and slip through into the hall. Master Makarov frowned up at him. "Mind explaining what the fuck happened out there!?" Gajeel whisper yelled down to him.

"From what I've gathered the books they were sent to collect on their mission were of cursed texts. Without the originals we won't know the full extent of their abilities though. Now, the real questions. Does she feel _safe_ with you?" Gajeel crossed his arms in annoyance and nodded. "Do _you_ feel safe with her as well?" He took a minute to process the question before nodding again. _Levy won't hurt me and hell if I let some shitty cursed text hurt her!_ "Good I will meet with her as planned and then have Freed meet her as well. Just as was decided before."

"Oi, you sure that's smart? What if she tries to explode again? She doesn't even remember doing it ten minutes ago." Gajeel pointed to the Masters burnt hands. "And what about Wendy to heal her up?"

"If you are there she will be safe. I sense a deep connection between you too and don't act like you don't as well. This is a dangerous mission but after all the shit you did to her in the past you _owe_ her." Makarov stared daggers into Gajeel who nodded in agreement, his fists clenched tightly. "She's too dangerous for Wendy to attempt a healing spell on so for now she will continue being cared for by you. I can tell you _care_ for the girl so let's do what we can to make sure she gets through this ordeal _alive_."

When Gajeel reentered the room Levy smiled nervously at him from the loveseat she had been resting on. "Can we eat something soon? I'm feeling really tired." Levy yawned but Gajeel could tell it was an act; he could feel the heat from her fever from across the room. It had grown over the past events.

 _Yeah tired because you just fuckin' exploded._ "Yeah just want you to meet two people first. This little guy is the Master of the Guild Makarov." With that Makarov moved past Gajeel, his staffing hitting him swiftly as he walked for the 'little guy' comment.

"Hello Levy it's nice to meet you again!" he said politely and joined her on the loveseat. Gajeel watched from the doorway for any visible signs of distress yet the Master seemed to have Levy in a calm state. For now.

"Hello um Master?"

Makarov nodded "Gajeel told me about your lack of memory. Please don't force yourself to remember. It will happen in its own time." Levy smiled down at him as he spoke. "I would like to have our friend Freed look at you if that's okay. He specializes in Ruins and from what we know you cast one around yourself."

"I did?" she looked over at Gajeel for confirmation who shrugged his shoulders.

"Oi, it's something you would do." He said as Freed knocked on the door to enter. He shot Levy and Makarov a look to judge her temperament before opening the door. Over the years Freed had grown fond of Levy and enjoyed many nights cooking and staying up late with her to discuss their love for ruin magic's and the gruff men they were fond of. _I worry if her memories are gone completely and if they are connected to her increased strength in magical abilities. At least now she can spend more time with Gajeel even if she doesn't remember wanting it._

Freed walked through and looked at Gajeel. _I don't know what she sees in this Dragon Slayer. Nothing like Laxus._ Gajeel could tell that Freed knew less about Levy's situation then he wanted. "Hello Levy my name is Freed. If you may, could you please stand before me and stretch your arms out to your sides. Gajeel crossed the room and helped Levy off the loveseat. Her hands were hot as fire and he began to wonder if the fever was connected to the curse and not her wounds after all. As she stretched her arms out Freed moved his sword in the air and the hidden ruins appeared around her body. Their magic seemed different from the ruins he had seen Levy produce before. Their light flickered and only seemed to still be existing on a small, magical thread. Freed walked around Levy who tried to stand as still as possible. It was difficult to not look down at the words that now surrounded her small frame. "Who so ever is within this enchantment shall survive death, forget pain, and feel only love." Freed read as he circled her body and stopped behind her to her exposed head which was missing the majority of the ruins. "These are truly powerful ruins. Weak from being pushed to their limits but powerful indeed. I see you have been practicing what I taught you but—"

"What is it?" Makarov asked as he grinned up at Levy to keep her calm who attempted to smile back but was clearly confused.

"It seems that she was knocked unconscious before the ruins could complete. Her head was left exposed which I assume resulted in the abrasion on the back which lead to the loss of memory. Freed waved his sword once more and the ruins disappeared. Levy returned to her seat as Freed continued on. "On the back of her head reads only 'forget pain' and the word 'love'."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Freed ignored Gajeel and instead addressed Levy. "Your memories will return when you remember or feel love once more. The incomplete ruins created a lock on your body. They saved you from death but because they could not finish fully they left your head open for a direct hit." With that he sheathed his sword.

"So did the hit make me lose my memories or these ruin things?" Levy was lost.

"The abrasion gave you the amnesia but the ruins hold the key for its return. It is actually quite fortunate for you because without the key your memories might never have returned on their own."

Everyone turned to Levy who looked confused as she processed all that Freed had told her. "Why am I wounded then I mean I understand my head injury because it wasn't protected, by my stomach? If I'm supposed to _forget pain_ then why does it hurt and how did it happen?"

Freed smiled "It seems like your curious nature is still intact. Well, if you were attacked when your ruins were forming it would have connected instead of being deflected. As we can see. But the ruins they did as they should. You have not bleed out even though the injury you obtained is severe and the pain you feel is most likely mental because your body knows you _should_ be feeling pain from that region.

Gajeel nodded in agreement "Oi, you did pull stitches a few times and didn't seem to care."

"Is there anything else Master?" Freed asked as he turned his attention and body to Makarov.

"No, thank you my boy." Freed bowed to the Master, turned and bowed to Levy, before ignoring Gajeel to exit the room and returning to the hall to find Laxus.

"Can we leave soon?" Makarov and Gajeel turned to Levy who looked exhausted and pale. _Somehow I have to have love in my life again in order to be me again? Whoever I am. This is hopeless._

The Master nodded "We'll place your food orders with Mira to go. Gajeel and I will return shorty." Levy sat down on the loveseat as they left the room. The two men walked quietly down the hall before Makarov stopped just before the Guild and their eavesdropping nature. "Remember: don't push her to remember, keep her from using magic, and above all" Makarov turned and glared up at Gajeel who crossed his arms defensively. "You hurt her and she won't be the only one to _kill_ you." The Guild surrounded Gajeel and the Master as they came back into view. Gajeel waved to Mira behind the bar who understood and turned back to the kitchen to deliver their order. She returned quickly to not miss any of the gossip. All were eager to understand what was happening to one of their friends and why the Iron Dragon Slayer now had authority over her. "Listen up! We need to locate the Dark Guild that attacked Shadow Gear. They are attempting to collect cursed texts for some, I assume, horrible reason."

"Does this mean Levy is cursed?" Lucy asked clutching a shaking Plue to her large chest.

Master Makarov looked grim "Levy absorbed the knowledge from both texts which contained unknown curses. To be honest, I am surprised she is still alive." He turned to Jet and Droy "I want the both of you to go with Freed and Laxus. Retrace your steps from the entire mission. I doubt you won't run into trouble."

Laxus stood cracking his knuckles "Finally, some action." With that he headed towards the main doors, Freed following closely behind, and Jet and Droy running franticly after them.

"Lucy and Juvia gather some of Levy's things which Lily can drop off by air later on." Makarov looked at the black Exceed "You need to find other housing until this is resolved."

Lily looked to Erza "Shall we take this time to train?"

Erza nodded as Makarov continued on. "Wendy see to Warren and notify me the second he wakes."

"Hey, what about me!?" Natsu screamed out with excitement.

"For now stay out of trouble and be ready. When Laxus's group returns we might be heading into war."

Natsu looked disappointed as the Guild returned to normal. Everyone stayed silent as Gajeel walked through the hall again; carrying Levy and their food. Once through the doors Mira began discussing with Lucy and Juvia how connected the two mages seemed now.

As the three woman speculated on their potential love life Natsu grew more restless. "Hey Happy!" he whispered to the blue Exceed who was eating a fish and watching Carla across the room. "We should go back the forest and look for more clues!" Happy did not turn to Natsu's frustration. "Maybe go fishing too?"

"Ay, Sir!" Happy said as the two quietly left the Guild Hall unnoticed. They took to the sky and flew as fast as Happy's wings would take them; back to the sight of Levy's fall. Something was bothering Natsu; a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something important. After an hour Happy dropped him down to the ground below as he continued to circle above him and keep watch. When his feet touched the ground his memory returned to him. Natsu had sensed something familiar around the woods before but when their target had been Levy his senses had been clouded. Now he was looking for answers. Natsu took a deep breath in through his nose and frowned as he walked into the clearing. She stood before the charred ashes of Levy's satchel.

"Hey, Mavis, what are you doing here? Where you here before too?" The First Guild Master turned her head and smiled at Natsu who moved towards her and the satchel slowly. Above Happy floated down and listened in as Mavis spoke.

"Return to the Guild. I have much to tell you all." With that she flickered away leaving Natsu and Happy standing before the charred remains of the cursed texts looking bewildered.

Natsu turned to Happy and beamed. "Well I guess we are going back to the Guild Hall."

"But you said we were gonna fish!" Tears started to fill Happy's eyes as he looked up at Natsu with annoyance.

"I'll buy you a fish when we get back come on!"

"Aye Sir!" With that Happy lifted Natsu off the ground and the two flew as fast as the winds would take them back to Fairy Tail where Mavis was already waiting patiently. She had appeared, standing on the middle of the bar; terrifying everyone within the vicinity.

Master Makarov looked up at her and bowed his body several times before daring to ask why she had appeared. "I have an important message!" The hall grew silent; waiting for her news but what came next caused most to fall over out of shock. "What day is it?" The doors burst open as Natsu and Happy returned and rushed towards Mavis who seemed to remember why she had shown herself then. "Ah, yes I have an important message regarding Levy McGardner. Where is she?" She looked around the room dramatically and tried not to show that she had forgotten what the small script mage looked like.

"Not here but that's for everyone's safety for she—"

"Blew up via a magical energy surge." Mavis cut off Mirajane who looked surprised at her knowledge of the situation. Makarov nodded and she continued on. "Over a hundred years ago I met a man who taught me a great deal of magic including Fairy Law. I sensed his magic and a spell similar to Fairy Law in the air earlier today. Was it her?" Whispers echoed across the room until Erza nodded to answer Mavis's question and held up her hand for the room to quiet and her to continue. "I'm not sure which books she read exactly but I believe I might have read the same one. It is a curse similar to Fairy Law. It used the Mage's magic as a bomb to enact Fairy Law." Her voice grew serious as she spoke "I've never seen it attached to a Mage before but from my knowledge it drives them insane from within. Then every time they use their magic they grow closer to critical mass."

Everyone turned to Master Makarov who looked down at his burnt hands. "It sounds exactly like what is affecting our Levy. Who taught you Fairy Law and created this curse?" Lisanna asked as she pushed her way through the crowd to listen closet to Mavis.

"The man who taught me Fairy Law was Zeref. I believe that it was one of his attempts to end his life." The Guild Hall erupted as everyone discussed loudly the Dark Mage whose whereabouts were still unknown.

"And now this is on Levy?" Lucy's voice shook as she sat down on the nearest bench. After a moment she spoke again; her voice small. "I guess it's a good thing she can't remember anything then." All eyes turned to her; looking for further explanation. "Well if Levy can't remember that she can't go insane and if she has no memory she can't use magic to reach 'critical mass' as Mavis put it."

Mavis clapped her hands and smiled "Very cleaver I was—"

"Only." Everyone looked back at Lucy as she stood with panic in her eyes. "What was the second book she burned about and what happened to Warren when he read her mind?"

 **Hope you loved it! I'm sorry for the wait I just moved across the country. More to come soon. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Why Remember?

Levy sat in the tall grass hugging her legs into her chest. Above her the sun began to set, painting the sky deep purples, pinks, and orange. The wind danced her long blue hair across her face as she breathed in deeply the smell of the woods and her roommate's soap which lingered on her fair skin. Levy's mind slowly processed the events of the last few weeks and she couldn't help but sigh. _I don't know my name but I am living with a strange man who eats screws. This man also won't leave me alone and I can't stop thinking about him. I can do magic but I don't seem to have any control over it. When I do magic I get in trouble and I get sick with fever. I will only remember who I was when I remember and feel love but I can't even remember well anything so how am I expected to do that!?_ She pressed her face into her knees and looked up at the painted sky with enough wonder and confusion to fill a lost lifetime.

For three weeks now Levy had been living with Gajeel in isolation at his Cabin in the woods. Each day had presented new challenges for them to overcome together but in the back of her mind Levy felt that something was approaching. She hadn't discussed her feelings with Gajeel yet and doubted if she would. No matter what they accomplished each day or what strides they made to her recovery, every night that Levy closed her eyes to sleep she could feel herself growing weaker and something in the distance was coming and it terrified her. She sighed heavily and looked to the distant sky. She felt like a burden a hopelessly confused burden.

Inside Gajeel watched Levy from the kitchen window; taking another swig of his beer. In his mind he turned over how different she had become from the woman he had originally knew. He realized that the right thing for him to do would be to join her in sitting in the grass and watch the sunset but it honestly sounded boring to him and he liked watching _her_ instead. _If the key to her remembering is love than we're all fucked_ he thought as Levy stood from the yard and started back towards the cabin. The sun continued to set as she moved and danced off the top of her hair in a way that excited him. He pushed the feeling to the side and drank more. When their eyes met through the window she smiled. Gajeel opened the door for her to walk through. "Got anything stronger?" she asked, pointing to his beer. Gajeel walked to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He placed it to his mouth to pull off the cork before handing it to her as she pulled her body onto the counter to sit, her legs swinging off the edge. After a few minutes of silent drinking she spoke again. "I'm sorry you are stuck with me Gajeel." He could see that the thought had been running through her mind for some time now but he had waited for her to bring it up. Talking about feelings wasn't his style.

Gajeel looked at her and he could see the worry in her eyes. "Ain't stuck with you Shorty I told you I wasn't going anywhere. Also didn't know you drank?"

"Well, I don't know if I do or not but right now it tastes good?" She locked eyes with his and started to laugh which he joined. She passed him the bottle which he took a gracious swig from. "This whole 'no memory' thing is pretty annoying. Like, I can see you in my head. I know I recognize you now. I just can't seem to remember from—"

"Stop pushing it." Gajeel warned as he returned the bottle to her and he moved over to the counter she was sitting on and snickered. "You're still short." He said and leaned closer to her to emphasis their obvious height difference. Levy spread her legs to give him closer access as she inched to the edge of the counter and sat up as straight as she could. The top of her head reached his nose and she tilted her head back to look into his red eyes. Without thinking Levy placed her bottle down on the counter next to her and reached up to touch his piercings. Her hands hovered just before his face waiting for permission. "Go for it." He said and closed his eyes. Her fingers gently connected to the studs above his eyes. She traced the small pieces of metal with her fingertips which sent shivers down Gajeel's spin. Each passing day they had grown closer and though he recognized it wasn't the right thing to do in her current state sometimes he couldn't help himself; he enjoyed the feel of her touch too much.

Levy's hands moved to the side of Gajeel's face, holding it. "You need to shave." She commented before returning to the studs on his nose.

"Na, you like me with a beard you just can't remember." He said as he opened his eyes to study her; which she didn't notice. Slowly her fingers moved from his pierced nose to his lips. They lingered there for a moment, lightly tracing them. His heart was pounding in his chest at her touch and the closeness of their bodies. He was thankful for the counter blocking his arousal from notice. As he listened Gajeel could hear her heart beating as fast as his own. Levy looked up, her brown eyes meeting his red ones as she moved her fingertips off his lips and onto the studs on his chin. _Is she moving closer?_ Their heads were now inches apart as Levy closed her eyes. Gajeel started to close his own when an unexpected thump sounded from the front of the house. Levy jumped and Gajeel pulled her into his arms before she could begin to use magic out of fear. With his enhanced hearing he listened as Lily's wings started to move in the breeze and send him away from their once shared home. "Relax Shorty just some more of your stuff getting dropped off." He held her tightly and waited for her heartbeat to return to normal. It only seemed to quicken. Levy pressed her face into his chest and inhaled deeply. She wondered if she could ever calm down with him holding her so tightly and the feel of how tightly his pants had grown against her. After what seemed like ages he reluctantly moved away from the counter and towards the front door. _Not a smart idea anyways. Not like this._

Levy took another sip from the bottle in an attempt to calm down. _Did we almost just kiss? I barely know the man! Get ahold of yourself!_ "You know my name isn't _Shorty_ remember?"

Gajeel laughed as he dropped the large duffle bag onto his couch. _Third bag now. How long do they think she's staying for?_ "Hell, you're the one with the memory problem not me Shorty."

Levy rolled her eyes and changed the subject as she hopped off the counter top. "So how many more piercings do you have?"

"Want me to strip so you can find out first hand?" Levy blushed as she crossed the room and smacked Gajeel playfully on the arm. "What you asked!" he winked and Levy rolled her eyes once more. Silence fell between them as Levy began to explore the new bags contents like each one before it. He tried not to watch the dissatisfaction spread across her face like every other time before and as she removed multiple pairs of undergarments from within; including multiple silk night dresses. _Juvia ya watery perv_ Gajeel thought as he turned away from the living room to start cooking dinner. Thankfully Levy had left the bottle in the kitchen which he killed thankfully.

As Levy explored the bags she felt disappointed when she found only clothing, toiletries, and books instead of the memories she had hoped the items would trigger. With the second bag they had dropped off she had remembered something brief; the smell of strawberry cake and a woman with red hair. Gajeel had attempted to explain but before he could make sense the memory fragments had faded. An hour passed as she shifted through; turning the objects in each hand carefully before returning them to the depths of the large bags. The fresh smell of food wafting from the kitchen pulled her away from her depressed thoughts; she zipped the bag, feeling defeated as she journeyed back to the kitchen; her feet shuffling on the hardwood. "So you've cooked every meal now. Is it a hobby of yours or something? You seem to be very good at it." Levy asked as she sat down at the table and Gajeel placed a plate of salmon and wild rice before her.

"Oi, I'm the best fuckin' cook around." Gajeel smirked as Levy began to eat and nodded her head in agreement.

"So" Levy began after a few minutes of eating and drinking. "How did we become friends Gajeel?"

"I found you in the woods, during a storm with amnesia." He said confidently causing Levy to laugh.

"I'm serious!"

"Oi, so am I not my fault you can't remember." He paused to drink from his new beer and he knew she was waiting for a straight answer from him. For the last three weeks Levy had been, for the most part, quiet and just desperately trying to remember her old life. Yet now she seemed eager for more and for help triggering the memories within. "Alright. I told you that we weren't the closest of friends and I wasn't lying."

"What does that even mean?" Levy looked more confused. In her mind she could see Gajeel in a foggy haze. She knew they had to be friends why else would he be helping her so much now? No one else seemed to be around. The more she thought about it the more she wondered if he was her only true friend. Whenever they visited the guide everyone averted their eyes and avoided her at any cost.

"Well I was an ass to you I made a lot of mistakes and we were distant but getting more friendly?" he stopped to see if she was accepting his answer which she wasn't. "Fuck Shorty sometimes losing your memory isn't a bad thing." Gajeel stood from the table to take their dishes to the sink. She could see his annoyance and anger growing in his body language. _How can losing my memory of him be a good thing? I doubt he could have been that much of an ass to me._ Levy stood from the table and joined him at the sink. Without a sound she began washing the dishes as Gajeel tried to calm back down. His fingers pressed into the edge of the counter; threatening the life of the marble top. When she passed a dish to him to dry he took it without speaking and released the edge with a heavy sigh. Though the silence was at first uncomfortable Gajeel slowly began to loosen up once more and soon he began to relax again. When he moved in to take the next dish he was caught off guard as Levy cupped a handful of water and splashed it into his face. He stood before her, motionless and in shock as she burst into laughter and suds fell from his stubble. _I'm tired of his mood swings_ Levy thought as her eyes closed and she bent over, holding her chest from laughing. She didn't even notice that Gajeel had filled a glass with water and was holding it over her head. When she stood back up he smirked down at her and turned the glass; emptying it over her. They both laughed as Levy shook her hair and sprayed him with the water. "I'll get some towels." Levy watched as Gajeel walked towards the bathroom when he returned he placed a black towel over her wet hair and began to rub. His touch was gentle and kind.

"You know what. I don't care if I remember you or not." Levy stuck her face out of the towel to look up at a confused Gajeel. "I'm serious. I like how we are and if you were such an _ass_ as you put it, well then I don't care if I remember. I like this. I like _you_." Blush spread across her face as she spoke and a smile spread across Gajeel's face. _She likes me?_

"Well then you're stuck with me."

"Does that mean—" Levy paused, waiting.

"Yeah, I don't do mushy shit." Levy crossed her arms over her chest. "What it's not my fault you can't remember."

Levy rolled her eyes but closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. Gajeel held her tightly to him. If he was honest with himself he hoped that she never remembered again but he knew that someday she would. _I just have to enjoy her while I can._

 **PREVIEW OF WHAT'S TO COME.**

 _Above them her body shone; a blinding light of pure magic floating off the ground letting out a silent scream of pure agony. Both sides watched on afraid to move, to breathe, and terrified to piss off whoever or whatever had awoken. When her eyes finally opened white orbs glared down at them as her body started to ascend, slowly, higher into the sky. "What must be done shall be done." Her voice echoed across the room shattering any glass within range. All Dragon Slayers dropped to the ground; clutching their ears as blood began to flow out. Their enhanced sense of hearing failing them now. Gajeel tried to keep his eyes on Levy as she continued to rise; feeling hopeless as the blinding white light exploded from her small frame._


	7. Warren

" _What language are you speaking? Can you hear me?"_ Warren called out mentally to the chanting voice within Levy which seemed to grow more frantic by the second. _"Please I cannot understand you can you—"_

" _No it's not safe here. You must leave now."_ The voice called back to Warren between the second, mysterious language. Outside his body buckled into the bench he had been sitting upon as the pressure began to grow within his mind.

" _Who are you? I need to help Levy!"_ Warren insisted but the voice did not agree.

" _I will help her as best I can. For now, you need to leave this mind. You are not safe within."_

" _No! I want to help Levy please there has to be something I can do!"_

The voice grew continued to speak in the foreign language, this time faster and more desperate as outside Levy's STOP spell was cast around the room. _"I don't have much time left. I am growing weak. Let them know—"_ Within Warren's mind small hands wrapped around his neck and began to squeeze the life out of him. He could feel a fire growing under his skin as outside, blood began to seep from his facial orifices and he struggled to maintain consciousness. He had to keep listening and deliver the message. His eyes grew large as an unknown text appeared before his vision but when it came into clear view the voice returned, smaller but dominant over the hands and text. _"NO! You have one vessel leave this one now!"_ The hands released his neck unwillingly. Warren could feel his connection to Levy's mind began to fade as outside Levy collapsed down before Jet and Droy. Warren watched, his heart racing, as mentally two Levy's walked away from him. One torn and frail and the other demonic and glowing so brightly his eyes were forced closed and he finally blacked out.

When Warren's eyes opened again he could hear Wendy sigh with relief next to him. "Good you're finally awake. I'll have Carla go and find the Master." The small Exceed put down her cup of tea before nodding and walking towards the stairs. His mind felt jumbled as he tried to reconnect the dots of Levy's scattered mentality. He ran his fingers through his hair which felt greasy to the touch. "You're fever is down now. I don't know why you were bleeding so much but—"

" _Zeref_." Warren whispered, his voice shaking as Makarov, Erza, and Mirajane entered the room with Carla flying above. He turned his body on the bed to face them as tears brimmed his eyes. "The books that Levy had read were books of Zeref's curses."

Mira's face fell as Erza nodded confirming that they had already known this fact. "Was Levy—"

"I found her within her mind but she wasn't alone. She was chanting in another language, I assume to hold the curses at bay. She begged me to leave but I was attacked."

"By what?" Erza asked as her mind raced.

"Not what. Who. Levy." Everyone looked confused. "The curses split her in half. One part of her is connected to them. To the curses. It was twisted and glowing. Almost demonic. The other is _our_ Levy but she looks so tired and weak." Warren looked at the Master as he processed the information. "She had a message for you too." As they listened tears fell from Wendy and Mira's eyes. Erza shook her head in disbelief and Makarov bowed his in silence.

"Gajeel and Levy are on their way back now for another reason. I will let them know then." Makarov turned to leave the room but Warren call out confused.

"What do you mean back? What's happened?"

Erza frowned down at him as she tried to process the message Levy, Levy who was trapped within her own mind, had delivered. "You have been comatose for three months Warren."

Warren looked down at his hands as his tears finally escaped him. Her message, which had been so dire, was delivered most likely too late. "What happens now?" he asked; his voice shaking.

"Now we pray that when her memories return and the ruins are unlocked. It is _Levy_ who is released. If not we are all dead." With that Master Makarov left the room to prepare for war.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Short but so needed!**

 **Sorry for the wait. I just moved across the country! I will post the next chapter really soon!**

 **The next chapters will take place within the three month gap so don't worry. You will be getting a lot more Gajeel and Levy time!**


	8. Sleep with me?

With the fourth week coming to a close Levy yawned loudly on the couch next to Gajeel. "You tired already Shorty?" he asked as he glanced at the clock which read a bit past eleven at night. Levy shook her head but her eyes felt heavy. "Sleep if ya need to; don't fight it." She couldn't argue with his logic and when sleep finally reached Levy she felt her body and mind disconnect. Levy opened her eyes and found herserlf no longer in the safety of the cabin but on an unknown street alone. Her bare feet connected to the cold cobblestone below. When she looked down she realized that she was alone. Levy held her hands to her face and looked through them; her heart beginning to race. She opened her mouth to call out for someone, for anyone, to come and help her but she stopped when screams in the distances reached her ears. Before her mind had time to decide what was the right move to make her feet were already running towards the chaos. From somewhere unknown a voice called out through the fog "This is what it means to be a Fairy Tail Wizard. You run towards the insanity. Even now you can't help but charge into battle. Soon you will see." The voice disappeared confusing Levy even more but it was right. She had to help even though she had no idea what she was heading towards. Though the streets were unknown they felt strangely familiar and as fast as her legs would take her Levy twisted and turned down the side streets as the screams echoed off the tall buildings. _Why does no one else here this!? Isn't anyone else going to help!?_ When the clearing came into view Levy came to a halt; her heart racing. _This can't be real!_ Before her Levy saw herself attempting to get off the ground. Blood dripped from her forehead into the grass as the battered Levy strained to get up. Levy tried to reach out and touch herself, to help herself, but her hand passed right through. "Can you hear me!?" she yelled but the other Levy paid her no mind. Her focus was elsewhere. Around her the voice called out once more. "Watch and learn." Levy watched; tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes.

Her injured self's legs shook from shock as she stood from the rubble and burnt grass. Across the field lay two broken men covered in pools of blood. Their bodies bent and broken. "Hey asshole" the unknown man turned around and wickedly grin spread across his face, his sharp teeth shining so brightly it was all she could see as other Levy swayed on her feet.

"No get away from her!" Levy called out but she could not make out the man in the darkness. Even as he came closer his features were too hazy.

"Oi, I thought you were gonna be the easy one. After all you're a small bitch." Levy stood her ground as he creeped across the grass towards her. At her sides her fingers moved in integrate shapes as she silently casted her spell. "But hell" he stopped a few feet away from her and leered at her tattered clothes "Guess this means we can have more _fun_." With his next step he was shot into the air with an electric jolt from her unseen ruin wall. He was a skilled fighter though and turned his body, midair to land on his feet fully recovered from the attack. "Well, well, bitch's gotta bite."

Levy smirked back at him as she wiped the blood from her view "Come and get me if you can." She taunted. Levy looked at herself. So confident even within an obvious battle that she was to lose. She was bloody, exhausted, and afraid but none of that showed; only her strength.

The man took the invitation and eagerly charged towards her enchantment. Despite his best efforts as time passed Levy's ruin wall only seemed to grow stronger with each attack. After a few minutes, he stopped his advancements and stood just inches from her; knowing now where the unseen line she had produced stood. In the moonlight Levy could now see her opponent more clearly. Beads of sweat trickled down multiple piercings across his face and arms. Other than exhaustion there were no physical sighs that he had been in a fight; not like her and her team. He stood tall before her and licked his lips at the sight of her blood. "Had enough?" Levy asked, her eyebrow arching and chest heaving from her overuse of magic.

He laughed, his head cocking back mockingly "Hell no—" When his face came back into full view Levy screamed when realization finally reached her. It was Gajeel; so kind and sweet to her yet here and now she was helpless and watched as he continued to beat on her. She crumbled to the floor of her mind and closed her eyes tightly not wishing to see anymore. Sadly though, she could still hear his voice ringing through her mind from every corner. "By the end of tonight you will beg me to stop. You will be screaming my name. 'Gajeel' might just be the last word you speak." When Levy dared to open her eyes again Gajeel was walking away and she could see herself and two other men nailed above to a tree.

She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a scream but the voice was there once more; calming, soothing. "I needed you to see that sometimes the past can hurt but it will help for what is to come."

Levy's body shook as she turned her attention to the source of the voice. To herself nailed to the tree staring down at her translucent form. "You—you can see me? What's to come? What did you mean?"

The memory Levy smiled weakly as blood began flowing from her mouth from the injuries her memory self had sustained at an alarming rate. "I have little time left but you must remember _this_ memory. You must remember how much pain we have felt so that you can accept, truly, how much love we deserve."

Levy opened her mouth to try and ask more questions but she was yanked away back to the waking world. Gajeel stood above her shaking her small body in his arms. "Levy wake up I think you're having a nightmare! Levy!" When she opened her eyes the sight of Gajeel terrified her with the memory still fresh on her mind. She raked her fingernails across his arms, trying to pull free but he held her down on the couch. It was difficult to his surprise and with each touch of her fingers pain vibrated through his veins. "Hey Shorty it's me you're fine!" He pulled her tightly into his chest and waited for her breathing to return to normal. "What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"I—I don't know it felt so _different._ " Levy wiped at the tears on her cheeks as she sat up from the couch. She had fallen asleep on Gajeel. He looked down at her with worried eyes but nodded his head; accepting the fact that she would not explain further for now. Slowly the pain began to subside from his veins.

"Well it wasn't real." Levy looked into Gajeel's red eyes and for a moment she could see the wicked grinning man from her mind sitting before her instead. _No that couldn't have been a real memory._ Levy nodded and picked up the book she had been reading before she fell asleep. _Why would he have nailed me to a tree anyways?_

Gajeel watched as Levy returned to her book as though nothing had just happened. He sat on the couch next turn her and turned the sheet of metal between his fingers absentmindedly. He could feel her heart, still racing next to him and it left him unnerved. Before he could stop himself and use better judgement he reached over, snatching the book from her hands, and tossed it across the room. "Hey! How often will I get to read my favorite book for the first time again!?" Levy yelled out in annoyance as she attempted to stand from the couch and retrieve her book but Gajeel snaked his arm around her waist, careful to avoid the remaining stitches, and pulled her back into him. Her body shivered under his touch and he smirked with pride before his mind returned to where it should be.

"Alright, I'm only gonna ask this once. What the fuck are you thinking about?"

Levy, with her head resting on her crossed arms that were propped on Gajeel's chest, turned her face to study his. Her brown eyes locked with his crimson orbs for a minute and he began to wonder if she would ever speak. "Well you really have a way with words." Levy paused again "How am I supposed to remember anything if the key to unlocking my memories is to feel love?"

"This again?" Gajeel asked as he brought his hand up to her head and shuffled his fingers through her hair playfully. "Told you that shit don't matter."

"Yeah well, who's going to love someone who doesn't even know their last name?" Levy stood from the couch and crossed into the kitchen. Gajeel watched as she moved, his eyes constantly fallowing her for any signs of distress. If he was honest with himself though he had been watching her long before she had come into his care.

"It's Redfox." He said as he hopped off the couch and charged into the kitchen.

"Really? Levy Redfox? I like it." Levy beamed as she took the beer form Gajeel's outstretched hand; the cap already chewed off.

"Yeah me too, has a nice ring to it." As Gajeel brought the beer to his lips his mind danced at the sound of her name with his. _Levy Redfox. Levy Redfox. Yeah, I could get used to that._

"What's your last name?" Gajeel almost choked on his beer.

He brought his gloved hand to his mouth to stifle his cough as his mind raced to think of a quick lie. He settled on the truth. "Redfox."

"You suck at lying you know." Levy said as she pulled herself up onto the counter to sit; her feet kicking off the edge. "You wish you had a cool last name like mine." Gajeel moved his body to the edge of the counter between her swinging legs. They stopped and pressed into his; her muscles tensing at their closeness.

Slowly he bent down so his face was inches from her own, her lips temptingly close before he turned his mouth to her ear and whispered "Guess we'll have to share the name then. You be my _Mate."_ Levy could feel his hot breath trace down her neck before moving slowly back from her to gaze at her blush stained face. She brought her beer eagerly to her lips and drank the cool liquid to calm her nerves and ever growing heartbeat.

"Fine. We can share it." She squeaked out between sips causing Gajeel to turn and laugh though the turn was more to hide his own growing excitement at the idea of having her all to himself. _Not right how she is now. I won't take advantage of her like this._

"Well are you ready for bed?" Gajeel chocked on his beer again. He gazed at her, highly confused as she took his beer from his hand and placed it down on the counter. "Come on. You keep sleeping on that couch and you'll get a neck ache."

"Seriously the couch is comfy Shorty I don't—"

"No excuses now you get in bed with me or else." With that Levy took his hands, which had been waving in the air defensively, and started to pull him towards the bedroom. Her upper body strength did little to move him. "It's just sleeping anyways and I really don't take up any room. Besides I've been here how long now? I'm pretty sure you don't bite."

Gajeel laughed and let her think she was moving him and they crossed the threshold into the bedroom. "Not much."

"Can you hear me please?" Gajeel awoke to the sounds of Levy's whispers. He rolled over in bed and look at her small frame; her chest rising and falling as she breathed; her body covered in cold sweat. He could have sworn he had heard her speak a moment before but now; now that he looked at her so silent and still he knew it had been a mistake. As he turned to roll over Levy's hand grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. White hot pain shot out from her touch yet despite trying to pull away he could not remove himself from her grasp. He looked at her face still calm and asleep until her mouth began to move. "I don't have much time." Gajeel opened his mouth; recognizing that it was Levy the real Levy who was speaking, but she cut him off. "I can't find my way out. She is too close and I am not strong enough anymore. I might have a way out of this but I don't know if it will work. If I can be whole." Gajeel felt confused and was thankful that his wrist had gone numb from the pain. "Gajeel I'm so sorry you are involved in this now. I'm trying I am so close but I—" Levy's face turned to Gajeel, her eyes wide open and filled with nothing but a blinding white light. A twisted smiled spread across her cheeks as her back arched off the bed. Soon only the top of her head and tips of her toes remained on the mattress as Gajeel pulled himself free from her touch; his wrist burnt and raw. Levy still smiled at him as her body began to glow. Her mouth opened wider than he thought humanly possible before she collapsed back onto the bed again and he heard her normal voice return as her eyes closed. "No, no we are not free yet. I won't let you free." With that Levy fell still and returned to sleep. Gajeel stood gawking at her for over an hour before inching out of the room as silently as possible; deciding that he should not sleep ever again in the same room as her. _What did she mean by find a way out and a way to be whole?_ He pondered on this well into the morning as the sun began to rise and he sipped his spiked coffee on the back porch.

 **Sorry I took so long for the next chapter but over Thanksgiving I should have a lot of time to write! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
